1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grounds-protecting fire suppressing systems and more particularly pertains to a new building perimeter fire suppressing system for preventing brush and forest fires from engulfing building structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grounds-protecting fire suppressing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, grounds-protecting fire suppressing systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,434; U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,233; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,482; U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,040; U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,511; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,372.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new building perimeter fire suppressing system. The prior art includes complicated fire suppressing systems including computerized control stations.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new building perimeter fire suppressing system which has many of the advantages of the grounds-protecting fire suppressing systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new building perimeter fire suppressing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art grounds-protecting fire suppressing systems, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a water source; and also includes a plurality of pipelines having a plurality of water outlets being spaced therealong and being connected to the water source and being adapted to be disposed underground and on exteriors of building structures; and further includes valve assemblies being attached to the pipelines with each of the valve assemblies including a housing having a respective pipeline being disposed therethrough with a valve member being removably disposed inline of a respective pipeline; and also includes valve actuators being connected to the valve assemblies. None of the prior art includes the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the building perimeter fire suppressing system in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new building perimeter fire suppressing system which has many of the advantages of the grounds-protecting fire suppressing systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new building perimeter fire suppressing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art grounds-protecting fire suppressing systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new building perimeter fire suppressing system for preventing brush and forest fires from engulfing building structures.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new building perimeter fire suppressing system that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new building perimeter fire suppressing system that not only saves the buildings but also a lot of money to owners of buildings and to taxpayers and insurance companies alike.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.